


The Heat Of Life

by GoldenStar



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rizzles, Set in Boston, Set in the real world, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenStar/pseuds/GoldenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interconnected stories of a big, crazy, loud, messy, but lovely group of friends. Divided into two teams. </p>
<p>One saving lives. <br/>The other protecting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was running, her gun in her hands. She lost sight of him, she does not know where he is, but she knows she has to find him. Her team is behind her, she is covered. When they first arrived there, they didn't think the guy will be there. They have been after him for two months now, the media was killing them with questions and they didn't have any answers. The guy was always ahead of them, sending them letters rubbing it in their faces.

They were done. She was done. Knowing how he looked like and not being able to catch him. Her anger was increasing as she ran. _Where the hell was he?_   She is alone now, her team is way behind her. She hears a noise in front. She runs faster, but she sees something in the corner of her eye and turned to her left. She raised her gun. _Stop!_ -she yelled. She was ready to shoot, but before she could pull the trigger, before she could put a stop to all this mess he was causing... There sounded three gunshots, followed by another one and a _-NO!_ from one of her partners.

* * *

 

The room was quiet and everyone in there were very focus, because that, despite it were an easy almost routinary procedure for her, is how Dr. Regina Mills likes her OR. She says a surgeon needs peace and quiet, and especially a neuro one.

     – I am now moving to remove the tumor, after detaching it. —Announced the brunette surgeon.— You should play close attention, Edwards. You'll be doing this by yourself one day.

     – Yes, doctor. —Says the excited resident. 

     – And... —She puts her forceps up holding a mass on it.— ...is out. — She finally puts in on the table and proceed to close.

     – That was great, doctor Mills.

     – Thank you, doctor Edwards. You can close this one.

     – Really? —Asked the resident, more excited now.

     – Of course, unless you believe you shouldn't.

     – No, of course not doctor. Thank you.

After telling Edwards not to mess up the woman's head and leave a clean scar, the doctor takes out her surgical outfit and washes her hands. She trust in Edwards, she is a good doctor and is a simple closure, she can do it, Regina is sure of that.

She leaves the OR in her blue clothes and is now walking down the hallway.

     – Hey, Regina! —She hears someone say behind her.

     –Owen. —She says as she turns.— Hi, can I help you?

     – Oh, I just wanted to ask how the surgery went.

     – It went fine, I got it all, I believe she won't have any more troubles. I just come from there, actually, Edwards is closing up as we speak. I'll check on her once she is awake.

      – That's really good to hear, congrats. And hey, about the case I talked to you about, have you...

      – Yes, I have seen into it. Actually I got a few ideas, I can share them with you now.

      – That'll be great, the break room?

     – Sure.

And with that they begin walking toward the common break room.

 

_*The paramedics are rushing to get to the hospital, they have to if they want to save her. Finally, and thanks to the people that moved on the road, they are there.*_

 

In the break room, Owen excused himself when he got a page from April. Regina stayed there reviewing the case, it wasn't a 911-call anyway. Maybe she just needed Owen. Owen gets to the ER and finds April standing in front of everyone, Callie is there too along with Bailey and Webber.

      – Where's Pierce? —Asked April

      – On her way. —Says Callie

      – What's going on? —Asked Owen, he's not getting it.

April takes a deep breath. – There has been a shooting, —she starts— luckily there was only one injured, but it was a detective.

     – Oh my God! —You hear Callie say.

     – Do we know who? —Asked Bailey.

     – Not yet. —Says April— All we know is they were apparently after the _Boston Sadist_ —she says the name provided by the media (due to his way of killing) with disgust— and he opened fire.

If Webber was going to say anything it was interrupted by the sirens. They all rush to the door, two paramedics get in pulling a gurney; _She's the detective, only casualty, in her twenties, shot three times. Her pressure is dropping and she crashed once in the ambulance._

     – Trauma one. —Says April, trying to be strong but at the same time wanting to see the detective face, hoping is not one of their friends, but knowing is has to be.

They all get in the room after the gurney. The air gets heavier once they all look at her.

     – Okay. —April starts— We know is a friend, now lest save her life, shall we? Where the hell is Pierce? And we are going to need a neuro consult in here.

     – Page Dr. Shepherd —Said Owen to a nurse

     – But, Regina is... —starts April

     – Not seeing Emma like this. —Finished Owen— Page Shepherd —He repeats to the nurse that does as told.

They are trying to save her, but they have to try better. They are losing her...

* * *

 

The rest of the team arrives after the ambulance and rush to the nurse station.

     – Excuse me, our partner was brought here, gunshot wounds, she's a detective, her name's Emma. —Says the deep voice of Emma's partner, Jane.

     – Of course, —says the nurse— let me check. —and she contacts the nurse in the ER station through the computer.— She just got here, presenting three gunshots wounds. She was just taken to the OR.

The faces of Emma's partners, (Jane, Korsak and Frost) went pale. They just wanted this nightmare over.

     – If you could go to the waiting room, I'll tell the doctor to go look for you when the surgery is done.

     – Please. Thank you. —says Frost

     – Of course. —replies the nurse

* * *

 

When Shepherd cleared her after the neuro exam and told them to save her and call him if something happens, they rushed her to the OR.

There they were; April, Owen, Bailey, Webber, finally Pierce, the constant beeping of the monitors, blood everywhere and Emma laying there in the bed. That was not a good scenario.

_– One of the bullets punctured her left lung. — Said Pierce at the Trauma Room. But it was what Bailey and Webber found that shocked them all._

Now here they were trying to save their friend's life. They better try hard and they better achieve it.

* * *

 

     – Doctor Mills —someone said after a knock at the door making Regina turned.

     – Edwards! How was the closure?

     – Good. She won't see a horrible scar when she looks at the mirror, if that's what's bothering you. —Regina laughs lightly

     – Well done, then. I'll go check on her a bit later today. Thank you, Edwards.

     – Of course, anytime you need help doctor. —says the resident before leaving the doctor with her case.

 

**_******_ **

**_"Friends are angels that lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly"_ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_— Two months now that the police have been after the Boston Sadist and they have apparently been near him after an encounter occurring in an abandoned building earlier today. We have been informed one of the detectives was shot in the scene and was taken to the hospital. However he is still not in custody, we ask ourselves if the police is really doing something to..._

       – Just turn that off, Frost! —Says a deep angry voice. The screen of the hospital TV is now black.

       –  She's going to be okay, Jane.

       – You don't know that.

He was going to try say nice things to her, but Korsak got there holding three coffees. They all take one, but put it on the table. Korsak sits across Frost and Jane w/ the table between them.

         – Any word? —Asks the eldest detective.

         – Not yet. —Says Frost.

         – Jane... —Starts Korsak, but gets interrupted by Jane getting up, they all do as well.

Maura is coming to them. Her eyes on Jane's. Looking at each other right now, knowing that it could easily be Jane on that table, makes their recent fights so so stupid. 

Maura stands in front of Jane.

        – Jane. —She says and is enough to make Jane calm a little. She hugs her, hugs her with all she has. Like the past few weeks have not been full of idiotic disagreements.

        – You came. —Says Jane in a whisper, breaking the embrace.

        – As soon as I heard. —Finishes Maura. She looks at the other two and smile, they smile back. 

        – They will come soon with updates. —Says Frost to the ME, when they all sit. 

        – That's good. She'll be fine, the surgeons here are great. We all know that. —says the ME trying to calm everyone down a little bit.

        – We should be out there, looking for him.

        – All the department is looking right now, Jane. —Says Korsak— It'll be okay.

        – It'll be okay once he's locked.

A silence followed, Maura took Jane's hand on hers and asked:

        – Jane, have she been informed? —That took all by surprise.

        – Who are you... —start Jane, but then they all get hit by it. — Oh God...

        **– Regina.** —The three of them say at the same time.

* * *

 

There was a small knock on her door. She looks up.

        – Hello.

        – The lovely Doctor Mills. —Says the woman lying on the hospital bed. —How are you?

        – I was going to ask you the same thing. —Says the brunette surgeon. The woman smiles.

        – Well, actually I'm really fine. Ready to leave.

        – That is good to hear. I don't know about leaving just yet, but I have seen your scans and it seems like you are going to have a full recovery, Ms. Lucas.

        – "Ms. Lucas"? Anyway... You got it all, Gin, right?

        – Well I am your doctor, Ruby. And, yes I got it all.

        – Fuck yes!

        – Ruby!

        – Forget about language, this is just great. Ah! Thank you for saving my life, Regina.

        – It's my pleasure, Ruby. But from now on, don't ignore your headaches, okay? 

        – I won't, hun. I promise.

Regina's pager went off.

        – Seems like I have to go now, but the nurses are right outside. Don't hesitate to press the button and called them, okay? —Ruby nods— And please, don't flirt with them.

        – Where's the fun on that?  Besides, I can tell they like me.

        – Whatever you say! —Says Doctor Mills while leaving the room.

* * *

 

        – Owen. —Says Regina when she arrives to the break room. — In what do you need me?

        – Regina —He starts, you can say he doesn't know how to proceed and Regina notices this.

        – Owen?  What is wrong?

        – I'm so sorry, Regina. The patient I got page for earlier today was, was Emma. —Regina's face falls.

        – What?  What happened?

        – She was shot during a chase. We took her to the OR and were able to stop the bleeding. She just got out. She's in the ICU. She hasn't wake up yet, but I thought you would like to be there, so she...

Regina stopped listening. The whole world froze. She started to make small steps backwards. She was getting away from him, from there, from the news. Maybe if she gets far enough, it wouldn’t be true.

         – Regina, wait.

Now she's running. She doesn't know where, but she is.

          – Regina!

* * *

 

She gets inside the first On-Call Room she sees. Closes the door behind her. And just collapses on the floor.

After a while, Regina is not sure how long, there's a knock on the door. She doesn’t want to open, but then someone's getting in, _great she forgot to lock it_.

          – Regina? —she hears the soft voice of Callie saying. —Sweetie, what happened? I saw you running with tears and locking yourself in here. —Regina was staring at the floor, she looked like everything but the confident woman she is — Regina? Is Em...

          – He told me, he told me that, he-he —Regina tried to start but got so overwhelmed. — He, he, she...

          – Oh God. —said Callie kneeling in front of her friend — Okay, Regina, you are going to be just fine, but I need you to breathe with me okay? Can you do that sweetie? Can you take a deep breath?

          – She can't be, she can't be, she, Callie please no, she...

          – Is okay, just breathe. Just breath.

After some deep breaths, Regina is calm.

          – You okay, honey?

          – ...Emma was shot.

          – I know, sweetie. — Regina turns and stares at her.

          – I was paged. Don't get angry. You were in surgery, we didn't...

          – I was already out. I even talked to Owen, I...

          – We were not going to put you in that position. There was no need for you to see her like that. We paged Shepherd, he said besides a small contusion she was cleared for surgery. She's going to be just fine, sweetie, okay?

          – Thank you.

          – C'mon, you should be with her when she wakes up.

* * *

 

Regina has lost the count of all the patients she has treated, but she knows for sure that in none of those cases she felt as hopeless and scared as in this one. Emma was lying unconscious in the bed at the other side of the glass, that the brunette surgeon did not dare to cross.

Callie stayed a meter behind her, leaning in the nurses station. Slowly, Regina begin to open the glass door and finally got in. This was not her Emma. Her Emma was an extrovert, funny, active, beautiful angel. She got closer, just staring at her.

          – You can come in, you know?

          – I’m sorry.  — Said Callie that was at the door, now getting inside. — I didn’t want to interrupt.

          – Do they know who did this?

          – They said they were after the _Boston Sadist_  — Regina’s face filled with disgust at the nickname. – I’m so sorry, Regina. Emma’s a good girl, she doesn’t deserves this.

Silent filled the room then. Regina was now sitting at a chair next to her girlfriend and best friend. Callie was standing looking at her friend, she was so hurt, she just wanted Emma to wake up and say one of her so unique (stupid, actually, but don't tell her that) jokes and forget that this ever happened.

 

And then, something occurred…

Emma’s chest was moving up and down, her head fallen at her right side. The chest movements over and over again. Her heart rate elevated in a second.

           – She is seizing. — said Regina as she gets up.

A nurse gets running and starts administering medicine, Callie runs to the other side of the bed and is checking Emma’s heart with a stethoscope; while Regina is holding a mask at Emma’s mouth.

          – Regina, look at these monitors, she needs to be taken to the OR. She can’t take it much longer.

They pulled some barriers up from the sides of Emma’s bed. The nurse gets a mask in her hands, puts it in Emma’s mouth and starts squeezing the little bag; while they run pulling Emma’s bed.

          – Page Dr. Shepherd! — yelled Callie at one of the nurses in the station. _Yes, doctor!_ -was the answer.

          – What are you doing?

          – Regina, you’re not scrubbing in.

Emma was gotten inside the OR. Shepherd and Owen running to them.

          – I have to be there!

          – Regina, please.

          – Regina, you can’t be in there. We got this, is okay. — said Shepherd

          – I can’t leave her, I can’t!

          – Callie, take her away. She doesn’t need to see this, we got this. —said the confidence voice of Owen. You can see April at the back, coming to them.

          – Go now! Save her. I got Regina. —said Callie, the surgeons got inside to scrub in and save Emma once again. Now April is with them.

          – It will all be okay, Regina. —said the sweet voice of the redhead.

          – I can’t leave her, I can’t leave her, I can’t…

          – Shh. Is okay, sweetie. C’mon, let’s go calm down in the break room, okay? —said Callie while putting her arm in her back.

          – But, I can’t, I-I love her.

          – We know, Regina. But right now we can only wait. Let’s go to the break room. —said April, also with her arm on Regina. —C’mon, it’s okay, it's okay.

  
Regina is the kind of person that won’t drop a tear no matter what… Well, except if a certain blonde is taken twice to the OR.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate it, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas!  
> If you don't, I hope you had a wonderful Friday!

 

        - Give me another one. - said Jane, putting her shot glass upside down at the Dirty Robber. Thank goodness her mother isn't here today, she would start asking many questions and right now she doesn't want more questions, she wants answers. 

         - Right here. - said the guy in front of her, and like that she slipped it down her throat.

She was starting to get dizzy. What number of shot it was? 4th? 5th? She doesn't even remember, she doesn't even care. 

         - Another one.

         - You sure, detective?  I mean, I don't wanna be rude but that would be your 9th shot in lest than an hour, and...

        - You keeping me record?  I'm a detective, you know. I have a gun right now, I can shoot you. **_BAM!_** \- she yelled faking a gun w/her hands, scaring the young men. - You're dead... Just like she would be... Any minute... So give me another damn one.

         - Yes, ma'am... I mean sir, yes sir. -the shot was placed and quickly taken as he calls for a cab for his little lost customer.

* * *

 

             - Just where I thought I would find you. The vending machine. 

            - Ah, Frost! - said Korsak turning, a little shocked by the sudden voice behind me. - Oh, c'mon. You can't say you're not a bit hungry yourself.

            - Nah, not really. I don't know how you can eat right now. W/everything that's being going on.

            - Hey, no judging, you know I stress-eat. 

            - No judging here. 

            - Good.

            - Hey by the way, have you seen Jane? Or know where's she?

            - Jane?  Thought she was w/you. 

            - Well she isn't.  I'll call Maura, she's at the precinct. 

            - Yes and we better go back to the waiting room, see if she's there. We don't want her investigating on her own.

            - Yeah. - said Frost, phone in hand dialing the ME's number.  _Please Jane, don't be stupid._

* * *

 

               - You ordered me a cab? Really?  Well, I'm not getting in that thing.

              - Listen to me, detective. You will get in the cab, tell the driver your addressee, get home safe and sleep the alcohol off. You better do that fast because after all that, you would get up, find this damn bastard that we all hate so much, lock him away forever and be our hero one more time. And you will start this right now!

Jane just looks at him w/a raised eyebrow. - Damn, I knew you had it in you. Now, after that speech I will definitely leave!

              - Thank you, detective. - the young men smiles relieved. - And I hope I wasn't too hard, I-

              - A detective, remember?  I can take that. - and she was finally on her way home.

* * *

 

She hears a cab and runs to the window. She sees her, yes is her. She's safe, she's home. Maura runs to open the door when she notices Jane's state. She rushes to grab her by the waist and puts her arm around her shoulders.

Maura helps her all the way in and to the couch, where Jane throws herself. 

              - Mmmmh, the couch's so greeeat!

              - Oh, the couch's great? Yeah? Well, how about not knowing from you? Is that also great, huh? 

              - Maur, c'mon. I'm here now, why you gotta scream?

              - You want to know screaming, Jane? Because I have not started yet. We all thought that you were out there on your own chasing this guy.

Jane gets up the couch, she's done w/everything. _Oh, now she was so worried about her?_

              - Well I should, I would only if it wasn't for the orders we all got, "No field work because of attachment emotional". Bullshit, that's what that is!

              - "Emotional attachment" 

              - What? 

             - You said "attachment emotional", it is backwards. The correctly form is "emotional attachment". I believe is the effect of all the alcohol you drank. How many drinks you had?

           - Seriously, Maura? You're correcting me right now? Just after my partner and friend died? And what do care about how many I had? - asked/yelled Jane to her girlfriend before walking away toward their room, damn she is dizzy.

               - Don't talk to me like that, Jane! And she is not dead, she is in intensive care, she will be okay. We all know the magnificent doctors that...

               - Yes, yes, that are to Emma's disposal, that will take great care of her. Blah, blah, blah. So you said, M. - said as she kept walking.

              - Hey! - Maura screamed, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around. - What is wrong w/you?  Those doctors are our friends! I am sorry you can't help in the field, but perhaps is for the best. You can help from the office and avoid the danger. I-I don't know how I would feel if it was you in that bed.

               - I have a pretty good idea. - Jane laughed lightly - "Relieved".

               - What? How can you-

          - say that? Well, it was what you said last week. - Maura's face fell, she didn't mean that - "I put yourself in constant, insert medical crap which can be reduced to  _extreme worry,_ you can't deal w/it anymore. You didn't ask for this; the chaces, the serial killers, the fear, my  _rebellious_ personality, my impulsiveness. You have give it  _serious_ _introspection,_ and you could only conclude that w/out all that and me... You would be... Relieved." There, long story made short.

You could feel the silent hanging in the room. In the room, their room, the room where thousands of things have happened; kisses, hugs, movie nights, delicious meals by Maura, romantic dinners, sleepovers, jokes, tease, make-out sessions... And now... A fight? And a big one that was. 

It's almost like Jane's alcohol flew out of her system when those words came out like bricks. Bricks that slammed Maura, and heavily. There they were, standing, staring at each other, feeling like what took them too long to achieve what's over.

                - I should inform Korsak and Frost you are here. - said Maura after what felt an eternity - So they stop looking for you and know you are safe.

                - You don't have to give me explanations. 

                - I know. Just wanted to tell you. 

                - Well, I should go take a shower and then an aspirin. 

                - Yes, you should...

                - Seriously ?

                - I mean, you seem to have taken a good number of drinks. Therefore a shower and an asp...

                - Stop, just stop. - said Jane heading upstairs. Maura's feeling like she just made it worst.

                - Okay. I will call them now, then.

                - Do what you want, Isles! - she screamed from the top of the stairs. -  _As always,_ she thought.

The tension was unbearable; Maura could feel it strangling her, she had to use all her strength not to let it overcome her. Her hand is shaking as she gets her phone out her pocket. What just happened? Where they over? 

 _Seriously Maura !?_ _Emma is at the hospital right now !  ICU !  And you are thinking of you ?  Regina !  Okay, just call Korsak and Frost._

All her hand's shaking, **_617-34_** , her vision's blurry (she's probably holding back tears),  _ **6-4024**_ , how she really wants this nightmare to finish.              

                  - Hello? Maura? 

                  - Korsak, hey. - _D_ _o not let him know you are crying, do no let him -_ Just calling to say she's here and not out there looking for him.

                  - Ah! That's good news. Thank you Maura. I'll tell Frost, he's talking to a nurse right now.

                  - How is Emma? Any improvement? 

                  - Callie said she's still doing fine. We'll know more later.

                  - Okay, keep me informed. 

                  - Would do, doc. And hey, how's Jane? She okay w/all this?  Now that she's home.

                  - Yeah. She's okay - _Physically *shut up* -_ Thank you for asking. She is just taking a shower, actually, clearing her mind. 

                - That's good. Okay, gotta go, I'll tell Frost, thanks again. Say hi to Jane from us and tell her to take her time on this. And please remind her the whole department is working on it.

                   - Would do. Goodbye, Korsak.

                   - Goodbye, Maura. 

 

 _"Goodbye, Korsak" ... Would that soon become a "Goodbye, Jane" ? ..._ She hopes not, as she takes the wine bottle out of the refrigerator. Not only Jane can lose herself in a bottle.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

          _– Go now! Save her. I got Regina. —said Callie, the surgeons got inside to scrub in and save Emma once again._

_– It will all be okay, Regina. —said the sweet voice of April._

_– I can’t leave her, I can’t leave her, I can’t… I LOVE HER._

* * *

           - What on Earth just happened ?!

           - Regina-

           - No, Callie!  Shepherd's going to tell me what just happened w/Emma. She was fine and then she's seizing? 

         - Regina - started Shepherd - You're not thinking like a doctor, you're thinking like a partner. She was badly wounded, you know that. What happened to her is that a blood clot from her abdomen got to her brain, causing it to swell and therefore seize. Regina, I know is hard, but I need you in doctor-mode or...

           - I'm... - everyone turned - sorry to interrupt. - and saw Bailey standing w/a very worried face - I, I need to talk to...

           - Bailey ! 

           - Don't scream to me, Shepherd !

         - I need to go check on Ruby and then I'll come to see Emma. Excuse-me. - said Regina leaving.  _Oh no! She was in Regina-I'll-act-like-everything's-fine-Mills-mode. Damn!_

           - Yes, bye. / Perfect - said Bailey when she was gone.

           - Perfect?  What's going on?

           - Shepherd, Callie, I... Owen! Come here!

           - Yes ? 

           - I need to talk to all of you... About Emma and her... I just need to talk to all of you.

           - And Regina?

           - W/all of you! Not Regina, Owen! ... Please!

* * *

 

It was so cold. It felt like every bone in her body was about to break. She felt each one of her muscles, but could move none.  _Where am I?_ Total darkness... and deafness apparently, since there were no noises.  _Am I dead?_ She can feel her chest, going up and down, very fast, she's terrified. It feels like those nightmares where you perceive all kinds of things and can not make it stop. _Is this a nightmare? I need Gina, she'd know._  Heels, she hears heels. She hears! It seems far away, but right now hearing at all is good.  _Move, Swan! C'mon, move!_ Who would imagine that it would take every bit of her strength to move her fingers! But she moves them. Light! Now, she sees light! It's getting better. _I just hope they're not -Welcome to Heaven- lights!_ She opens her eyes. Do you imagine that, being in a place one second and the another waking up in another? I can't. But Detective Emma Swan surely does now. Just to have it rip away... The hell is in her throat? _I can't breath... What is this? ... Grrrr!_

            - No! Don't! - a nurse rushes by her side and grabbed her arms - You're going to hurt yourself. - the nurse then gently removes it.

            - Wheeee... whaaaa...

            - Don't try to talk, sweetie. You were injured and are very sore now. Hold in there, I'll call your doctor, okay? - Emma just nod.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile in room 216_

_-_  But, what do you want?  To be the doctor or the girlfriend? 

 _-_  Both.

 _-_  You can't be both, Gin'. You gotta choose, and I believe Emma needs her girlfriend right now. I mean, hell, she's in a hospital, she got the having-doctors part covered. 

 _-_  But, I-

 _-_ Let Shepherd handle this. It's for the best. 

 _-_ Perhaps you're - **_Bip,_** _ **bip!**_ \- I... They're calling me, I need to go, see what's going on.

             - Wait, you were about to say I'm right!

             - Goodbye, Ruby!

             - Damn!

* * *

 

She has never liked hospitals, the only reason she like walking into this one in particular now, is because she hopes for a certain brunette surgeon to come meet her. And there she was walking in the hallway. She never expected for her to be on a white bed when that happened. But, here they were.

             - Hey!

             - Update? - asked Regina at the nurse station

             - She seems fine. She's in pain, naturally. Just checked her pupils, muscles response, memory, speech; all good. A full recovery is expected.

             - Thank you so much, Derek ! I-

             - No need, Regina. Emma's our friend, we owe her that much. Now go, go sit by her side, I really want to see that !

             - You secretly ship us, don't you? - asked Regina w/a serious face.

            - Secretly? - said Meredith behind them, making them turned and laughed. - You really should go in. The two of you need to talk. - now she was serious. _Is everything okay?_

             - Sure. -was all she said, before heading to her lover's room.

 

             - You think they will overcome it? - asked a worried Derek

             - They're both strong. I know they can. - answered a comforting Mer.

* * *

 

Regina is sitting in a chair next to Emma's bed. She's holding the blonde's hand. And before she could say anything, Swan just burst out crying. First time Regina saw her crying without caring who saw her.

Regina's free hand rushes to her lover's cheek. 

            - Hey, hey. - Emma leans her face to R's hand - Is okay, is okay. I know it hurts, but you are fine. You'll be okay, you'll have a full recov-

            - Gina...

            - I'm here, I'm here. I'm always here. 

            - I'm so sorry.

            - What?  Emma, this is not your fault, this is his fault. Not yours honey, okay?

Emma could barely look at Regina, between the tears and the shame and guilt she felt.  _How can she feels that?_ Was all in Regina's mind.

           - Emma? Babe? - that made her turned. - I know you tend to always blame yourself, but listen to me, this is not your fault. They told me, Jane, Korsak, Frost, they told me the hero you were. How you chased him, and even wounded him before going down. You are a hero. You are my hero. And no one can take that away from me. - Emma was  _really_ crying.  _What happened in that building? Something maybe her team didn't see._

            - I was not it's hero... I was not.

            - It's hero? Emma? Emma! - Regina hates when those beautiful green eyes are covered in all those unshed tears - I don't understand what you are saying, you need to calm down before talking. Take your time, breath, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.

That said, she got up and gets next to her in the small bed. She rushes to her side, it hurts Emma, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be curled up w/her brunette girlfriend.

          - I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! - ** _Shhh -_** I'm so sorry, Gina. I'm sorry. - ** _Shhh, I'm here._**  - I didn't protect it, I'm sorry. - ** _It's okay, it's okay. -_** Please, don't leave me, please. - _ **I'll never leave you babe. Never. -**_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm- - ** _Shhh, I'm right here. Just rest, honey, I'll be here when you wake up. Shhh._**

Regina can feel Emma fall asleep, her breathing coming down to a normal quiet one, her head resting in her shoulder and her wet eyes closed. She doesn't know what Emma's talking about.  _It?_ That does not matter now, Emma's alive, she's here, she's okay.  _"I didn't protect it, I'm sorry" ?_ Maybe not even Em knows what she's talking about. Regina only knows it'll be okay... Or at least hopes that...

 

**_Shhh, I'm right here._ **

**_Just rest, honey,_ **

**_I_ ** **_'ll be here when you wake up._ **

**_Shhh._**

 


	5. Chapter 5

There were knocks on the door, but no answer. More knocks, more silence. In fact there was not just not any answer, but there was no noise at all.

      - Jane? - absolute silence - Jane? I know you are in there. Are you okay? Jane?! 

And just like that the door opened, Jane rushing outside. Now they're face to face.

      - Jane, what were you doing in there?

      - Taking a shower. I told you that. - said J moving away from her gf to their bedroom.

      - Wait. Jane, look at me. Tell me if you're okay.

      - Gees, Maur! I told you I'm fine, like I told you I was taking a bath.

      - I know. It's just you were in there a long time and I- - Jane just rolled her eyes and moved pass her.

      - And you what?  Thought I was killing myself?  Where you already throwing a party?                      

      - Jane! - yelled Maura behind her w/a voice that made her turned to see her. - That was really not funny!  At all, Jane!

      - Maura, I...

      - No!  You know what?  Let's just talk when we have to from now on; when is either the case or Emma's state.

      - Maura, I didn't mean to...

     - What?  Wasn't that what you wanted? _"I wish that at least just for one day, you would shut the hell up"_ I think I recall you saying. -said the ME turning to the stairs- Well, there you have it.- leaving a now broken Detective Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

 

**_3 days later..._ **

At least there wasn't that much drama like in the Rizzoli-Isles house in the Hospital, something rare but really appreciated. In fact, today was a good day; today was the day Detective Emma Swan could finally go home. Her body still sore, but w/the painkillers and the gorgeous brunette doctor at her personal disposal, it was safe to say she was going to be fine.

       - Big day, huh? 

       - Oh, c'mon Ruby, it's not like if I'm going to propose. She's just coming home.

       - After having mayor surgery and days in here, not to mention what you don't want to say, being shot.

       - Thank you for saying what I don't want to say.

       - Ree, you two have to talk about it. And if you ask me, it has to be you that starts it, Emma will never talk about being shot and the "emotional bullshit".

       - Language, Ruby!  But you're right, we need to talk, I need to talk to her. I will talk to her. I just... don't know how to.

       - Nobody knows how to, Ree. Nobody knows how to talk about this, but you need to make a big effort.

       - Yeah, I know. Maybe I should go sign the papers so she can-

       - You're still thinking about it, aren't you?

       - What?

       - About what she said. Emma. 

       - She was upset and she had been put trough a major trauma, I'm pretty sure even she doesn't know what she meant.

       - You really don't think that. -said Rubs, and she was right, Regina thought Emma knew exactly what she said- Look, I don't know what that was, I don't know what she meant; but you need to bring it up otherwise it's going to eat you alive.

Regina sighed heavily, she couldn't deal w/this right now. - I have to go. Emma's waiting in her room.

Now it was Ruby's turn to sigh, defeated and definitively worried. - Promise you'll be fine?

        - Promise.

 

Every nurse in the hallway smiles at her. Everybody knows Emma's leaving today, and everybody's happy for her and Doctor Mills. Since the two of them became a couple, and even before that, Emma has been a good, appreciated friend for the entire Hospital. Everyone could tell they loved each other when they met, except of course the two of them. When they finally got together, the whole medical staff, nurses included, threw a party. Emma loved it, Regina thought they were exaggerating. Anyhow, the pair of women love each other deeply and would defend the other w/everything they got; even when they had no idea what was happening...

        - Emma? -a knock in the door.

        - Gina! Hey! They told me I could leave today. Is that-

        - Yes, you can. Actually I'm here to take you home, I was w/Ruby, but now-

        - Yeah, about that. Can I leave alone?

        - What? Emma you just had surgery, your lung is still weak, your whole body is weak. -Emma rolled her eyes, she could take it, she was a big girl- Of course you cannot go alone. You need the supervision and care of a-

        - Doctor, I know that.

        - Well, I am a-

        - Doctor. I know that. But so is Maura -that shocked Regina- I been thinking and she can take care of me, Jane can come pick me up and I can stay in their house.

Regina was stunned. - Why would you want that? I mean, I'm your girlfriend and I'm a doctor. I can take care of you Emma, I can.

        - I know you can, okay? I know it, Regina. But I...

        - You what? Emma. -Regina sat at the verge of her lover's bed- What is going on? -Emma looked down at her hands, typical Emma-evasion-Swan-mode.

A knock on the door made the women looked up. A handsome doctor standing at the frame.

         - Hey!  Just wanted to let you guys know the papers are done. Anytime you wanna leave now, Emma.

         - Thanks, Derek. -said Emma w/a sore voice, tears hold back evident now.

         - Sure. -simple answer to leave the lovers w/whatever problem they were having.

 

**_Nobody knows how to talk about this,_ **

        - Fine. -said Mills after a long quiet time- I'll call Detective Rizzoli, if that's what you want. -she said it like she was going to call a doctor for a consult or something, said it as cold as she knew it would protect her from getting hurt.

          - Thanks. -said Emma looking back at her hands.

**_but you need to make a big effort._**

* * *

 

There was no clue, no witness, no lead, no idea, no nothing. Nothing that could help catch this guy. This disgusting guy that putted Em in the Hospital. And all Jane Rizzoli could think was that she let him ran that day at the building; and that maybe Em was angry at her for not visiting. But she couldn't visit her, she had to work the case, she had to find him, she had to do that so when Em comes back everything would be fine. She didn't stop him that day, now it was her responsibility to do so.

            - Jane? -a sweet voice called after a knock.

            - Maura! - J was relieved, living in the same house but acting as strangers was torture.- Look, Maura, I-

            - I just came to tell you that Regina called. Emma's fine. Actually she wants us to go pick her up and bring her here. 

            - To our house?  I mean, yes, but why?  Isn't she going home, w/Regina?

            - She said Emma didn't want to go w/her. She insisted that she came w/us, and that I take care of her, since I'm a doctor.

            - Of course. Well, we should go pick her up.

             - Yeah. I'll get the car. -said Maura coldly. _Is_ _this relationship over for good?_   Jane really hopes not, but she knows she would have to fight for it.

* * *

 

_She was running, her gun in her hands. She lost sight of him. She was ready to shoot, ready to shoot. Then there sounded three gunshots, three, gunshots. Before she could put a stop to all this mess he was causing._

              - Hey hun! -a voice said that freaked Em out, making her turn too fast that it hurt.- Ah, hey! Sorry! -Emma sighed heavily.

              - Sorry. I didn't see you there. I was waiting for someone else.

              - A very beautiful brunette surgeon specialized in neuro, for any chance? -that made her smile, but it was quickly wiped away from her face.

              - No, Ruby, not Regina. I'm expecting Jane, actually.

              - Your cop friend ? -Ruby frowned.

              - Detective, yeah. 

              - Why? Regina was over the moon cus' you're getting out of here.

              - I know, I just, I just need some time.

              - Hun, I'd never been shot. - _Three gunshots -_ But I can say, after this trauma, you're going to need your girl. And I don't mean your work girl, I mean Your Girl.

              - Detective Rizzoli's here, Detective Swan. -said the nurse, that got inside bringing the wheelchair, w/a smile. - And I'm here to take you to her.

              - Thanks. -the nurse smiled again. Emma got up from the bed by herself (her wishes), and sat on the wheelchair. The nurse started to take her out.

              - Just think about it, Em. -that made her stop at the door frame, by pulling the chair's brakes. - Ree's here for you, she'll always be. Just open up and let her help.

              - I will. -said Emma looking back at Ruby- When I can. -she finished, making it sound like a promise; but for who? It better be to herself.

 

 


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT !

**Hi guys,**

**I don't know if many people read me out there. But 4 those who do, I wanted 2 say Thank You and let you know that you can now find me in - Wattpad -**

**My user's: GoldenStar!**

**@StarOfGold**

 

**Go check it out & see the whole app, it's really good !**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you think.   
> Kisses,   
>  GoldenStar


End file.
